


Together?

by sitswithcats



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Verbal Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last few weeks Ryan and Spencer have been doing nothing but fight. Their friendship is hanging by a thread and Ryan notices Spencer and Brendon are getting close, closer than he's ever been with Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt so long ago it took me forever to write I'm sorry it took so long but this prompt made me so sad but I wrote it anyway

“I didn't fucking ask you, Spencer!” Ryan yells, throwing his notebook on the ground, careful not to hit his guitar. 

“No one asked but we’re a fucking band and not everything has to be your way, Ryan!” Spencer snaps from behind his drum kit. 

“It's my band!”

“It's  _ our  _ band.” Spencer throws his sticks on the floor and storms out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Brendon runs after him without hesitation. 

Ryan screams and kicks his stand over while Jon stands and watches, that's all he's been doing for the past few weeks, just watching. Watching Spencer and Ryan fight, watching Spencer storm out, watching Brendon chase after him while Ryan kicks and breaks things until Jon stops him from hurting himself. 

Jon steps over and puts his hand on Ryan’s shoulder, “Ryan-”

“What!” Ryan snaps, only to realize a moment later who he's snapping at, “sorry, fuck sorry Jon I just-”

“I know, it's alright, Ry. Come on, let's get you out of here, practice room isn't really the best place for any of us right now.” 

Ryan nods mutely and leans into Jon as he leads him out of the practice room, passing Brendon and Spencer in a different room. 

 

“Spencer!” Brendon calls, chasing after him as he stomps into a nearby room. 

“Brendon go-”

“No. You've said that almost every day for the past three weeks, I'm not leaving you.”

“Leave-”

“Nope” Brendon says and walks in, plopping himself down on Spencer’s lap. 

Spencer sighs but doesn't push Brendon off his lap, he wraps his arms around him to secure that he won't fall and puts his face in Brendon’s neck, “he's just so…. so-”

“Frustrating?” Brendon offers. 

“Fucking  _ annoying _ .” Spencer spits. 

“Oh.” Brendon says quietly as Spencer goes on another Ryan related rant. 

This one goes in for forty five minutes and ends only because Spencer starts to cry, eventually becoming too choked up to say a thing else, it always ends like that. 

When Spencer’s sobs are reduced to sniffles Brendon kisses his head, “better?”

“Still pissed.”

Brendon sighs, “you're always pissed…”

“Only at Ryan.”

“You know when this band started, when Brent showed me you two, I always thought ‘now there's two best friends that'll never break.’ And I was right, all through out two albums and our touring you two were unbreakable, but now….” 

“Shit happens Brendon.”

“But what happened? You used to love eachother so much, like so much, always doing everything together. You two were perfect.”

“Not anymore, he's changed a lot from my best friend I knew since I was little, and we just don't work anymore.”

“You're supposed to love him.”

“Well I don't.” Spencer snaps, “not anymore.”

“Oh.” A quiet pained voice says from the doorway.

Spencer and Brendon look up and see Ryan standing at the door frame. He looks heartbroken, Brendon thinks to himself. 

“I came to apologize for yelling n stuff… Guess it doesn't really matter now though, not anymore..” 

“H-how long were you standing there?” Brendon asks. 

“Long enough.” He says quietly and turns around, pushing the door mostly closed behind him and stepping to the side, sliding his back down the wall and pulling his knees to his chest. 

 

“He looks-”

“Who cares.” Spencer says and Brendon gasps. 

“Spencer he-”

“Whatever, doesn't matter, like he said.”

“He-”

“Brendon, just stop, we’re not friends anymore…”

“Doesn't it hurt? He was your best friend, you loved him. He loves you”

“Doesn't feel like it.”

“Well what does it feel like?” 

“That he hates me, that he wants nothing to do with me. That Jon hates me too, or at the very least doesn't like me anymore, he sides with Ryan all the time. It feels like you love me, a hell of a lot more than Ryan and Jon do right now.”

“Well I do love you, a lot actually, and Jon loves you and Ryan-”

“Please don't try to convince me that he does… I just don't want to hear that lie anymore.”

“It's not a lie.” 

“It is. It feels like a lie and I don't want you to lie to me.”

Brendon sighs and sinks back into Spencer’s chest, “okay, I won't say that anymore.”

“Say something I want to hear, go back to when you said you love me.”

Brendon blushes, “oh, well I mean-”

“You meant it  _ that  _ way right? Because…”

“Because? Y-you feel like that-”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to ever let me finish my-”

“Can I kiss you?”

Brendon just stares at him instead of getting mad that Spencer interrupted him again. 

“I-I mean if that's okay.” Spencer says quickly after. 

“It is.” Brendon says quietly. 

“It is?”

“Yes.”

“So I can-”

“Please.” 

Spencer leans in, close enough to to were there lips are almost touching but not quite. Brendon shuts his eyes and presses the last bit, closing the gap between them. 

Spencer smiles into it, kissing him soft and gentle, closed mouth until Brendon pulls back first. 

“Okay,” he squeaks out and Spencer grins. 

“Okay.”

“Yeah… Okay.” He leans forward more, hugging Spencer instead of kissing him again. 

 

Jon walks by the door to see Ryan bundled on the floor next to the door that's cracked open. 

“Ryan? I thought you went to apologize.”

Ryan sniffs and doesn't look up, “what's the point.” He mumbles into his legs, “he doesn't love me, he hates me” 

Jon looks at him confused for a moment before looking through the crack in the door, seeing Brendon on Spencer lap, giggling at something his said, pressing soft kisses to Spencer’s smiling face, a smile that Jon hasn't seen in weeks. 

“Oh.” Jon whispers. He sits down next to Ryan, putting his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to him. 

Ryan leans on Jon heavily, “they're better off without me, Jon. I should just leave.”

“You're not going anywhere, not without me.” 

Ryan shakes his head, “Just me, you'll all be better off without me.”

“You're not going to leave alone.” Jon says again. 

“You-”

“Spencer thinks I hate him too, because I always stay behind with you while Brendon always goes after him. Brendon’s starting to think Spencer’s right anyway.”

“You don't hate them.”

“I don't. You don't either, Spencer thinks we do though, and Brendon isn't that far behind him.” 

Brendon giggles from inside the room followed by Spencers low chuckle. 

Ryan burrows his face in Jon’s side, “used to be me that made them laugh…”

“I know, Ryan, it's not anymore, they won't let it and you're not going anywhere without me.”

“Okay then… Let's go together.”

“Together” Jon repeats, he pulls Ryan up and puts an arm around his shoulder, the two of them walking away from Spencer and Brendon, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos please!!  
> Sorry it took so long I'm trying to write more  
> It's not working very well  
> I accept prompts on my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no song fics please I never know how to write them)  
> You can expect a petekey fic in the next week hopefully


End file.
